


Letters in the Field

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their kiss Evelyn finds herself once again trekking through some inhospitable far-flung corner of Thedas. Fortunately, her advisors have ways and means of keeping her updated on everything that occurs in her absence. Only one night when the correspondence arrives Evelyn finds she has four letters, not three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters in the Field

“Thank you,” she told the scout as he handed her the messages.

“Your Worship,” the scout intoned. He smashed his fist to his chest, bowed his head and backed away three steps before turning and leaving.

She turned the envelope over in her hands. A large thing, heavy with the official wax seal of the Inquisition. It was how she received all her reports, while she was out in the field. Each of her advisors would pen a summary of all that had occurred at Skyhold in her absence. Leliana would then place all three reports within a single envelope, seal it, and have it delivered directly to the Inquisitor by hand via her scouts.

Evelyn sighed heavily. She would now have to forgo an evening of food and tales and cheer by the campfire with her companions, and settle for report reading in its place. Not that the reports were boring. They weren’t, as such, and they were important, she knew that. However, it would have been infinitely more fun to drink a cup of hot wine by the fire while Varric spun one of his stories.

With another sigh, she rose from her chair and ducked into her tent, trying her best to ignore Bull’s raucous laughter, echoing from the campfire. Carelessly, she threw herself onto her bedroll and slit the envelope open with her knife. Then she tipped it upside down and let its contents spill across her lap.

Four letters, not three.

That was... odd.

She picked up all four and leafed through them. As usual, one was marked _spies,_ one was marked _diplomacy_ and one was marked _forces._ The final one, the curious one, turned out to be marked _Cullen._ She felt a smile bloom across her face. Suddenly she was grateful that she had ducked into her tent, away from her companions. She wasn’t sure she could have endured Dorian’s teasing had he seen.

He had written her a letter and not just the one that was marked _forces._  

She felt her smile grow impossibly wider. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to open his letter right away. If she opened his first, it was unlikely she would be able to concentrate on the information in the actual reports.

Therefore, she reluctantly she laid this final letter to one side and instead picked up the report marked _spies._ Dutifully she read each report in turn and after she had read each, she penned a response, marking them in the corresponding way. Finally, _finally_ she put the finishing touches on her own report marked _diplomacy_.

Grinning from ear to ear, she carefully picked up the last letter and swung herself sideways so that she could lay fully on the bedroll. Then, holding the parchment in front of her eyes, she began to read.

 

_Evelyn,_

_This is now the fourth letter I have written to you._

_At first, I wasn’t even sure I should send something, but I find myself unable to simply hand my report over to Leliana without saying something... more._

_Except I don’t know what it is that I want to say._

_I miss you, is that odd? Too much? I don’t know, but it’s certainly true. I think of you every spare moment wondering where you are, what you’re doing out there, if you’re safe._

_Maker, I pray that you are safe._

_I don’t… I don’t know if you ever think about our kiss upon the battlements, but I do. I wanted to do that for so long, Evelyn. So long. We haven’t had much time since then but I hope that, perhaps, when you return..._

_I am no good at these things, am I?_

_But it’s easier to be bolder in a letter and while I may not yet be able to say the words to you directly I would like to tell you that I care for you Evelyn. Deeply._

_Andraste preserve me, I really_ am _no good at these things._

_I pray that you will return soon. I miss you and care for you._

_Yours, Always._

_Cullen._

 

She read the letter three times in quick succession, her smile so wide it hurt her cheeks. Her heart was racing in her chest, so much so that it felt like her chest could hardly contain it. After she had read it for the third time, she pressed the parchment to her heart as if somehow that act would bring him close to her. She almost felt like laughing aloud. She’d had no idea that happiness could be this exquisite.

She had to write back to him.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she dragged her quill and parchment onto her pillow and began to write.

 

_Cullen,_

_I miss you too. I..._

 

Wait, no. That wasn’t right. She screwed the parchment up and threw it into the corner of her tent. Then she seized another sheet and began again.

 

_Cullen,_

_Your letter made me so happy._

 

But that wasn’t it either. Another screwed up piece of parchment. Another sheet.

_Cullen._

 

Oh, Void take it! She was too deliriously happy to pen a proper response. She brushed her writing materials off to the side and instead picked up his letter again.

She’d write to him in the morning. For now a fourth, fifth and sixth reading was required.

 


End file.
